Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Nessie meets Quil and Jake in college. She has a crush on Jake, but he is dating Leah. So, she settles for Quil. They get engaged, but the night before the wedding, Jake reveals a secret. This secret changes Nessie's perspective. Does she feel the same way Jake does?


_Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved_

_Author's Note:_

_This one-shot is thanks to a dream I had three nights ago. _

_The title is lyrics from the song, "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. _

_Major hugs and kisses to SheeWolf85 and vnsjvhgs for pre-reading! Also vnsjvhgs found this to be extremely cute, so be prepared for the cuteness :)_

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

I kissed Jake last night. Yes, I, Renesmee Cullen, kissed Jacob Black last night.

I'm not entirely sure why I did, but there is a weird part. I do not regret kissing him. I guess I should be regretful since I am getting married in three hours to Jake's best friend, Quil Ateara.

I met Jake and Quil four years ago during our freshman year of college. At first, I did not like Quil. He was kind of annoying and followed me everywhere like a lost puppy. I had a crush on Jake, but he was in a serious relationship at the time. Quil kept bugging me to go out with him and after a few months, I agreed. We dated for three years before Quil proposed. I said yes because I love him and he makes me happy.

Quil and I decided to wait until we graduated from college to get married. We took our time planning the wedding. I chose my aunt Alice to be my maid-of-honor. Quil chose Jake to be his best man. We chose to get married in a church. It would be small, just family and a few friends.

Anyway, back to the kiss with Jake. It happened right after the rehearsal dinner at my parents' house.

I hadn't seen Jake in six months. He moved to Los Angeles immediately after graduation with his girlfriend, Leah. They have been together since high school. I figured they would have gotten married before me and Quil.

Everyone was surprised that Jake showed up to dinner alone. Quil asked him about Leah, but he dodged the question.

"She stayed in LA. It's not about her. It's about my best friends getting married! We need to celebrate," Jake explained.

Quil swallowed it, but I sure as hell couldn't. I was worried about Jake and Leah. They were always attached at the hip. They never went anywhere without each other. Something is definitely up.

While the family and friends mingled, I cornered Jake. I took his hand, led him outside on the porch.

"You may have fooled everyone else, but you can't fool me, Jacob Black. Did something happen between you and Leah?"

"Jesus, Ness. Do we really have to get into this now? I am hungry as hell and dying for some of your mom's food," he whines.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'm just worried. I wanted to make sure you are alright," my voice filled with concern.

He mumbles something I can't make out.

"What did you say?" I ask.

His face turns red and I can tell he doesn't want to repeat himself.

"Jake, just tell me," I sigh, waiting patiently.

"I said, 'Oh now you are worried about me?'" he blurted out.

"Of course I am worried about you. You are Quil's best friend," I explain, wondering why he would say something like that.

"Is that all I am to you? Quil's best friend?" he asks.

"Jake, what the hell are you talking about?" I exasperate.

"In college, I liked you, a hell of a lot more than I should have. I was with Leah and Quil wouldn't leave you alone. I tried to bury my feelings. It worked for a little while. You have no idea how much I wanted to bash Quil's skull in when he proposed to you. I thanked the Lord when you guys decided to wait until after graduation. My plan to tell you how I felt got fucked over by Leah wanting to move to L.A. I should have broken up with her, but I didn't. I saw how happy Quil made you and I just could not bring myself to take away that happiness. I've been dreading coming back for the wedding. Leah figured out my true feelings. She always knew my heart belonged to someone else. She kept wondering when I would finally admit it out loud. We broke up two weeks ago. I'm sorry I waited until now to say something. I can't let you marry Quil. I just can't."

I am stunned, to say the least. I was NOT expecting any of this. How the hell do I respond? Do I let him down gently? Or will I finally admit that I feel the same way too?

"Jake….I….I…" I stammer. I can't seem to get the words out. Fuck it! I will have to show him what I mean.

I grab ahold of his shirt, pull him close, and kiss him like he wants to be loved.

Jake stumbles a little bit, but I steady him. His mouth is warm and moist against mine. How the hell did I go four years without kissing this man?

I feel Jake starting to pull away, but I actually whimper. Yes, I fucking whimper. I hear him chuckle and his lips are back on mine.

We break the embrace hesitantly to catch our breath. Our foreheads touch, ever so lightly.

"Nessie…I….I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too Jake," I whisper feeling tears spring to my eyes.

"Will you run away with me?" he requests.

Before I can answer, Jake lowers his head and captures my lips in another fantastic kiss.

A wave of panic comes over me and I push Jake away.

"No! This is crazy! I love Quil. I am marrying him tomorrow. The feelings I had for you are gone. I can't do this. I'm sorry, Jake."

I go back into the house and hide in the bathroom for a long time.

Jake asked me to run away with him. Why didn't I go? Oh, maybe because I am getting married tomorrow. God damn it. I just dug my own grave and now I have to lie in it.

The tears continue to fall and I can feel my heart breaking. What the hell am I going to do? Do I break Jake's heart even more or do I break Quil's heart?

"Babe, are you o.k.?" I hear Quil right outside of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say wiping the tears from my face.

I open the door and put on a brave face for my soon-to-be husband.

"Have you been crying?" he asks as he strokes my face tenderly.

"No. My allergies are acting up," I lie, hoping he believes me.

"I saw you and Jake talking earlier. I thought maybe he said something to upset you. I was going to kick his ass, but my mom told me that he split already," he explained.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief that Quil did not see me throw myself at Jake.

I was glad that Jake left already, but a part of me wanted to find him.

"So, are you ready to become Mrs. Quil Ateara tomorrow?" Quil asks sweetly, breaking my train of thought.

"Of course, sweetie. I've been waiting for this day for a long time," I say, knowing that I am lying through my teeth. I really need to tell him the truth.

Quil pulls me close and kisses me softly on the lips.

Jake's lips ruined me because I do not enjoy this kiss at all.

The rest of the evening, I fake a smile, but inside I am dying.

Quil and I say our farewells until tomorrow. We are keeping the tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other until the wedding.

I go back to my tiny apartment and I cry myself to sleep. The ringing of my phone wakes me up a few hours later. By the time I find my phone, I missed the call. Whoever it was left a voicemail. I decide to listen to it.

_-Ness, it's me. I'm sorry for everything. I really should have said something years ago. I'm such a fucking idiot for waiting so damn long. You had every right to turn me down. But I know you feel the same way I do. Please, don't marry Quil tomorrow. I love you Renesmee Cullen and I always will. Please, choose me. I need you so much baby. Please, call me whenever you get this message. I need to hear your voice. I love you. _

I want to call Jake back, but I can't. Not until I end things with Quil. I fall back to sleep with a plan in my head.

In the morning, I wake up and know I am making the right decision.

I ask Quil to meet me in the park behind his house. We sit on a bench and talk for a long time. I tell him that in college, I had a crush on Jake, but never acted on it because of Leah. I explain how last night, Jake revealed his true feelings for me.

"Quil, I am so sorry. I had no idea I still had feelings for Jake until last night. A marriage is between two people, not three. I can't marry you. I'm in love with Jake," I finally admit to Quil and myself.

I can tell Quil is completely heartbroken. He doesn't say anything for a long time.

"It hurts to know that you love someone else, and that person is my best friend. In college, I knew you had a crush on Jake. If it weren't for Leah, you probably would have acted on it. I guess that's why you settled for me. I don't want you to settle, Nessie. I want you to be happy, even if it's with Jake. Yeah, the timing sucks, but I'm glad you guys told me the truth."

"Wait, you talked to Jake already?" I ask.

"Jake came by my house last night and told me everything. He felt bad for waiting so long, but knew he had to tell the truth. I'm not going to lie. It hurt like hell hearing what he had to say. I appreciate him telling me face-to-face though," he said.

I give back the engagement ring to Quil and we briefly hug.

"You are going to find a wonderful girl that will not just settle. You will be her first and only choice," I whisper in his ear.

"Thanks Nessie. I'll handle my side of the family, if you handle yours. Go be happy with Jake. I'm sure I will see you around," he whispers back.

We go our separate ways and I head home first. I tell my family that the wedding is cancelled. My father is ready to go and kick Quil's ass, but I explain the situation.

My mother had her suspicions that my crush on Jake in college still held true. I swear to both of my parents that I will pay them back every penny they spent for the wedding.

Once I calm everyone down, I quickly get a shower and change into jeans and t-shirt.

I drive to Jake's dad's house in La Push. I knock on the door and wait anxiously for him to answer.

* * *

_Jake's POV_

Last night, Nessie kissed me. I've waited four, very long, and many a cold shower years for this kiss.

I showed up to the rehearsal dinner alone. Nessie knew immediately that something was wrong.

She dragged me outside and begged me to tell her. I ended up admitting my true feelings for her. Imagine my surprise that she felt the same way. We end up kissing twice before I ask her to run away with me.

I don't blame her for turning me down. She tells me that she is still marrying Quil tomorrow. I just can't handle that. I end up leaving and drinking myself into a stupor.

I have my dad give me a ride to Quil's house a little while later. I had to tell him the truth. He took it much better than I thought. I kept waiting for him to deck me in the face. It never happened.

After we finish talking, I decide to walk home. On my way, I leave Nessie a voice mail begging her to call me back.

I pass out the second my body hits the bed. I don't wake up until I hear someone knocking on the front door.

I jump out of bed; throw on some clean clothes, and go to answer the door.

"Hi Jake," Nessie responds.

"Hi Ness," I say back.

Before I can say anything else, she throws herself into my arms. Her lips crush mine in a powerful kiss.

"I love you Jacob Ephraim Black," she exclaims.

"I love you more Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I exclaim.

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the priest officiates.

I pull Nessie close and lower my lips to meet hers.

I am beyond thrilled that Nessie is my wife, forever and always.

We kindly waited to get married because we didn't want to rub it in Quil's face even more than we already did.

I can gladly say that Quil has moved on. He began dating Emily's cousin, Claire five months ago. I see the way Claire looks at him, love shines in her eyes. His eyes spell the same. I know Nessie is thrilled that Quil found a nice girl.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Black," I ask my beautiful wife as we are on our way to the reception.

"It feels wonderful, Mr. Black," she says happily. "Now kiss me like you wanna be loved."

"Oh, I wanna be loved, Nessie. Only by you, only by you," I reply before kissing her like she wants to be loved.

_**The End**_


End file.
